Fugitive of Darkness
by Rain Darkwood
Summary: Hiei is on the run from the ruthless mercenaries of a spirit world underlord. Yusuke and friends are ready to protect him, but can they? Chapter 3 is now up, please R&R this is my first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Fugitive of Darkness**  
  
A Yu Yu Hakusho Fanfiction by Rain Darkwood  
  
**Disclaimer** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or anything related to Yu Yu Hakusho. Obviously. Point is, you know the drill. Hey, then again if your reading this, you probably don't either, so we're in the same boat, right? Whatever.  
  
**A note about my writing style**: I write in the style of the English dubbed show in the US. Instead of using terms like Rekai, etc., I use Spirit World, etc. I prefer this, as it makes the theme more universal.  
  
**Chapter 1: The Mercenaries and The Hunt**  
  
Footsteps rang through the stone corridors and echoed off the ancient iron bars covering the windows. A figure ran through the cold passageway, breathing slowly but erratically as he ran. No sounds escaped his lips, and little sound was made by his feet and he swept up the flights of stairs with blurring speed. He stopped with as much dexterity and balance as he showed running, swaying to a standstill in front of an arcane-looking wooden door. He unsheathed a katana and slashed once at the heavy padlock, breaking it in two irregular chunks. He pressed and creaked open the heavy door, and light seeped into the room, though it had already been partially illuminated by its own inner light. As the door came fully open Hiei stood before its content: a glowing portal, the other side not visible, instead shrouded by swirling color that was undefinable in nature. Hiei stared entranced by it for only mere seconds... he knew waht was on the other side and had no reservations about jumping through. With a running leap he slid through like a fish in water.  
  
It was a few minutes before two more figures stepped through the left-open door, walking calmly, with no illusions about catching their lost prey here. They both stopped abruptly, with the air of two partners who have known each other so long and so well that they truly work as one, even when not meaning to. One was tall, and built like a swordsman, athletic yet lanky. The other had the height of a small child, but an aura nonetheless of darkness and intelligence inherent only in those of great age. The taller of the two spoke first, in a voice that was monotonous yet hiding a flicker of humor.  
  
"Well, I guess we know what to do now." He continued to stare fixedly at the portal.  
  
"Try harder to hide your glee," the small one admonished. "You may not even fathom the strength of our adversaries, Koji. Show more cunning."  
  
"Right, Kazunori. Forgive my weakness." He was now nearly unable to hide his laughter at all. The small one sighed heavily and stepped without hesitation through the portal. Koji followed, shifting his weight to allow the dual katanas he kept sheathed into the slim portal opening.  
  
.......  
  
Yusuke woke up feeling refreshed, an unusual feeling given that this was a schoolday. He had fallen asleep early the previous night from lack of sleep the night before, and this morning he felt simply great. He looked at the clock and was astonished to find he was up in time to be prompt for school. Nevertheless he took his time dressing and leaving, so that he arrived a few minutes late.  
  
Yusuke was just going over the fact that he HAD felt fine that morning in his mind for the 13th time when the office secretary interrupted his third hour of class. Yusuke and his class all looked over at her in unison as she gestured for Yusuke. He followed her, convinced that it had to be Botan, only she would interrupt his normal life (which he had moments ago been annoyed by) to thrust him into the rollercoaster that was the life of a spirit detective. Much to his surprise, he entered the office to find a poorly disguised as human Hiei, cornered by school administrators and looking like a caged animal.   
  
Yusuke couldn't help but laugh. "Hey there, Hiei, what's up?"  
  
Moments later they were strolling the school grounds, more to humor the administrators' warning not to leave campus than to abide by it. Hiei took a deep breath, as if labored by the idea of speaking to Yusuke about his problem, and began:  
  
"As I'm sure Spirit World officials have warned you, I was abducted last week."  
  
Yusuke frowned and wrinkled his forehead with thought. "No, I'm afraid they haven't... maybe they didn't notice you were gone!"  
  
"What?" Hiei seemed momentarily deflated, but continued nonetheless. "That's not really important. What's important is that my abductor is one of the Spirit World's Fat Cats, so to speak. A powerful man who calls himself Lord Damian."  
  
Yusuke shrugged. "Doesn't strike a bell."  
  
Hiei continued. "It wouldn't, would it, novice? Anyhow, he can afford the best in bodyguards, but he dabbles most in prize fighting, and that's why he abducted me."  
  
"He wants you to be his little elven boxer, eh?" Yusuke chuckled, now slipping his hands into his pockets as they stood beneath a shady oak.  
  
"He obviously wants the best. Anyway, his bodyguards are two spirit world mercenaries, a duo by the name of Koji and Kazumori. I'm sure someone like YOU hasn't heard of them, but allow me to enlighten you on the fact that they are truly the best at what they do."  
  
"I've heard you speak so flatteringly of only one other person," Yusuke said with a thoughtful look. "...Kurama. How would they measure up to him? You told me yourself that you sought Kurama out in order to avoid fighting him yourself."  
  
Hiei looked to the ground. "Well, that's different. Kurama is...different now, something I didn't expect when i sought him out. And I can't fully measure Koji and Kazunori's power, as they are a relatively new phenomenon, you could say. But I've heard some great stories. Gossip isn't like it is here on earth, in Spirit World. The stories I've heard aren't merely hearsay." He looked back up at Yusuke. "I escaped from Damian's castle, but of course, Koji and Kazunori are on my tail now. They've come to earth in pursuit of me, and I need some... help."  
  
Yusuke couldn't stifle his laughter. "You...are asking someone for help? This is unbelievable. What did they do to you in there?" He began to look Hiei over in a mock analytical way. "They must have messed with your head or something...shock treatment or something."  
  
"I don't know what this shock treatment is, but for god's sake stay serious here! You don't know what they're like...I met them while I was there, even if I haven't seen them fight. They're cold, and calculating... natural killers, the both of them."  
  
"So they are like your kindred spirits!" Yusuke said. "Well, if you're really gonna fight these guys, we'd better find Kurama. He's probably hanging out with Kuwabara since he wasn't in school today, so I guess he'll end up coming along..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Fugitive of Darkness Chapter 2:  
**  
**A Meeting of Sorts**  
  
by Rain Darkwood  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. Most likely, neither do you, so you get where I'm coming from.  
  
Hiei followed Yusuke through the mostly empty streets uptown. Yusuke didnt talk muhc, and Hiei didn't have a problem with this. Though he tried to look as though he were brooding about his problem, he was mostly examining the scenery around him. The few previous trips he'd taken to the human world were hurried and he hadn't had time or interest in taking a good look at the world. Now that he had his chance, he found (though he couldn't admit this, even to himself) that it was attractive. He liked the darkness and the rain, but he found he also liked other sides of life here, and could stand fairly easily to stay here for awhile. He began convincing himself subconsiously that he would just HAVE to stay in teh human world for a while, at least while hiding from Koji and Kazunori.  
  
After nearly half an hour, they arrived at the mall and began to look around the shops for signs of Kuwabara and Kurama. They saw nothing for quite a while, but soon neared the arcade, where they found Kazuma Kuwabara doing what he did best (actually, what he did mediocrely, but he did it better than anything else) : playing video games. He seemed to be agitated at his arch enemy, the "blue car guy", and agreed pretty quickly to take them to Kurama, who he said was off buying a mother's day gift.  
  
They arrived at the flower shop int he mall, where Kurama was just packing up the gift for his mother, which was a bouqet of flowers along with a card. Hiei looked away in an annoyed fashion when Kurama explained the flowers, so Yusuke had to introduce Hiei's problem for him.  
  
"Hiei's been in some trouble with Lord Demon," Yusuke said, thumbing toward Hiei.  
  
"Lord Damian," Hiei hissed, his head hunching down a little, and sweat dropping from his forehead.  
  
"Ah, well I know all about it, of course," Kurama replied. "Botan told me about that nearly a week ago, said that Koenma's boys have been looking for you."  
  
Yusuke was nearly knocked off balance. "What?" He whined. "How is it they tell you these things and not me? I'm the spirit detective!"  
  
"Well," Kurama explained, "Me and Hiei are supposed to work off our debt for him, I guess he considered it more of an issue for the rest of his guards. You ARE a guardian of earth, not Koenma."  
  
Yusuke waved this fact off. "Still, I think I should be told when something like this happens."  
  
Kurama continued. "Botan told me that they could only suspect that you were in Damian's custody. He's been doing a lot of bragging, lately. Saying he has a perfect team for an upcoming tournament. I guess he was couting on you."  
  
Hiei growled. "He did ask me first. I'm not interested in prizefighting. When i refused him, he had his lackeys bind me with a spell and heave me off to that broken down castle of his. The weakling can't fight for himself at all, he had to use his money to get power over me. Still can't contain me."  
  
Kurama shrugged. "Apparently. So what does this have to do with anything? If you escaped, then why is this still an issue? Revenge is sort of your thing..."  
  
"This isn't about revenge!" Hiei argued, becoming more agitated by the minute. "You wouldn't poke fun if you were in my position! He's sent mercenaries...and not just any mercenaries. He's hired Koji and Kazunori."  
  
Kurama leaned back on the railing behind him, and glanced down at the crowd on the first floor of the mall, a floor below them. "So you haven't fought them yet or anything?"  
  
Yusuke laughed. "No, the big bad duo hasnt found Hiei yet. For all their Spirit World strength, they don't seem to be great trackers."  
  
Kurama continued to gaze at the crowd below. "Well, Yusuke, if it is Koji and Kazunori tracking Hiei, I've no doubt they already know where he is. They're probably watching us right now." Kuwabara looked up at the ceiling rafters and around in a circle.  
  
Yusuke didn't seem stirred. "If they are as cold blooded as you say, they'll attack as soon as possible. And they haven't done that yet."  
  
Kurama looked up from over the rail and back at Yusuke. "Let's hope, Yusuke. Let's hope they aren't as cold blooded as we've heard."  
  
.....  
  
Koji leaned back against his plastic chair, looking away from Hiei and Yusuke and their friends. "Well, that one is certainly old...he doesnt give off much on energy though."  
  
Kazunori picked up his chocolate ice cream cone from the plastic table between them and swallowed it effortlessly. "Be that as it may, beings that old have tricks that can't be anticipated. He's probably even older than we are." He leaned back and burred his child-like stomach. "Admittedly, human food is delectable. I think I'll have another of these cold, brown, ice-milk cone things."  
  
Koji nodded as Kazunori approached the food courts again, and turned back to Hiei and his friends, across the mall. They were still in front of the flower shop, talking. He could sense great power in the red haired Kurama. Something malevolent, but hidden deep, possibly untappable. He hoped that if he met this creature in battle that this power truly was untappable. He shifted his gaze back over to Hiei to examine him again. Great strength indeed, and an insane desire to prove himself in battle, even though he already appeared battle-hardened. He examined Kuwabara for the first time. He chuckled to himself. An easy target, this fool had no battle sense. He had some strength, but seemed the type who would fail to see an opportunity for striking when presented with one. He examined Yusuke last, as he seemd the most interesting. Yusuke had strength that was inherent, natural. Far more than Kuwabara, to be sure. But more interesting, this Yusuke had a deeply rooted potential for growth. Koji wondered how strong this human would be in another 10 years.  
  
Kazunori returned with another ice cream, which he had decided to lick a bit before devouring. As he licked it happily, Koji pointed out Yusuke. "This human. Do you see his growth potential? He could become exceptional..."  
  
Kazunori lifed an eyelid to view Yusuke, then continued to lick his ice cream blissfully. "Yes, I've noticed, Koji. I've seen his type before, indeed. Very rare. He has the potential to become a man of great strength...pity he couldn't be born a demon."  
  
Koji pondered this new idea. "Yes," he agreed. "...a pity. But noneltheless, we should be wary of him in battle. When shall we confront Hiei and give him his mandatory warning and opportunity to come quietly?"  
  
Kazunori had by now given up licking and devoured this ice cream as well. "Tonight," he said, breathing heavily from his frenzy on the ice cream. "Better wait until sundown or so. We'll follow them to wherever they stay."  
  
End of Chapter 2. Please R&R! 


	3. Chapter 3

Fugitive of Darkness Chapter 3  
  
Showdown at Yusuke's House and the Impatience of Damian  
  
by Rain Darkwood  
  
Dusk was falling at the Uremeshi residence, and laughter could be heard inside. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had brought Hiei to Yusuke's house for protection, and while they were there Kayko, Yukina and Shizuru had come to visit. They were playing cards now, but Hiei refused. He didn't know how to play anyway, but they forced him to at least sit on the couch with them, between Kurama and Yusuke. His head hunched and he looked more like a caged animal than an enjoying participant, but nobody seemed to care. They all laughed and enjoyed themselves, despite his brooding.  
  
As the top of the orange sun began to swim in heat waves and sink below the horizon, two dark figures jumped down from the Uremeshi house's roof. One tall and one small, they quietly moved toward the front door and stood before it.  
  
"Hm, so... should we knock, or should we REALLY knock?" Koji said, smiling slightly.  
  
Kazunori continued to stare at the door as he spoke. "No need for violence just yet, maybe just a show of power. If this universe has any justice, our reputations should precede us." He knocked lightly on the door, almost in a comical, cheerful way. "The spirit detective will answer, this is his home. You speak."  
  
Yusuke excused himself from the group, still chuckling over Kuwabara's attempt at bluffing. He strode over to the door and opened it. Two people stood at the door, and he examined them closely the second or so before speaking, a habit he had attained quickly as a spirit detective.  
  
There was one that was somewhat tall, or at least he seemed tall next to the other one, who was very short, only a few inches taller than Koenma himself. The tall one was smiling merrily, with his hands folded behind his back. The short one was leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed, looking at the ground, as if to avoid Yusuke's gaze. The tall one wore a martial arts shirt, with no sleeves. Despite it's obvious age and wear, the vestment seemed elaborate somehow, and Yusuke noted that it was probably imbued with spirit power somehow. He was wearing martial arts pants as well, loose fitting for freedom of movement. Both shirt and pants were black, as was this person's hair, which was short and neatly combed back, much the way Yusuke himself liked to wear his. Yusuke noted the small, sharp curved horns just above his hairline, and realized he must be at least part demon. The tall one also wore sheaths on his sides for two katanas. He gave off an aura of great strength, if not particularly spirit oriented. As soon as he thought this, he felt an intense wave of energy. It seemed this being was hiding his energy, allowing only periodical waves to let Yusuke know he had more than he showed.  
  
The short one was a different story. He seemed to be masking none of his energy at all, and Yusuke was nearly overwhelmed when he felt it, tho he hid his surprise. The short one wore a midnight blue robe, with elaborate black dragon symbols. A cream-white scarf surrounded his neck, and drooped fashionably down. Yusuke chuckled in his mind, imagining the idea of fashion-minded mercenaries. This individual has flashingly noticible green eyes., though they were hard to see as he was staring away from Yusuke. He had medium lenght, spiked upward hair that seemed to be kept in place by a black bandana. Yusuke noticed last that his entire left forearm was a shining metal canon...it reminded him of the megaman games he'd played when he was younger and he suppressed another laugh. He realized it in fact wasn't a canon, but rather a machine gun of some sort, a type he thought were called gatling guns, or miniguns.  
  
The tall one spoke first, unsurprisingly. "Hello, Mr. Uremeshi. I understand that you have a friend of ours here, whom is an associate of Lord Damian, much like ourselves. We've been sent to bring him back to Mr. Damian, he's taken a bit too long of a vacation."  
  
Yusuke laughed despite himself. "Well, I've never met such a polite mercenary! From what I hear, this Lord Scumbag you work for isn't much of an employer. He seems to not even be paying Hiei... and Hiei has decided to quit."  
  
The taller one laughed as well. "Well, Mr. Uremeshi, money isn't particularly useful in Spirit World, is it? That's where Damian lives, you see, and where we work." He suddenly looked somewhat shocked. "My goodness, we haven't introduced ourselves! My name is Koji, and this here is my esteemed colleague, Kazunori. We work as bodyguards for Mr. Damian, although we occasionally take on various other responsibilities."  
  
Yusuke crossed his arms and smiled again. "Well, I'm Yusuke, as I'm sure you know. And as for your "various other responsibilities", do those include assassinations?"  
  
Koji cocked an eyebrow. "Sometimes."  
  
Kazunori suddenly broke in. "I've had enough of this. Stop stalling, mortal, and bring Hiei out here. You heard our job, now bring him here so we don't have to bring him back to Damian with broken parts."  
  
Yusuke stepped back and uncrossed his arms. "You seem to have a tough attitude for such a small, under-ARMed guy." He charged his energy into a spirit gun bullet. "I wonder how you'd act without that gun of yours?" A blast rocketed from Yusuke's finger, releasing a roar of sound. The bullet merely bounced off of Kazunori's arm, but not without caving in quite a bit of it.  
  
Kazunori looked down at it as though repulsed. "I should never have let you do that. Though feeling your power gives me an idea of your small strength, I haven't brought any tools for fixing this...hm, bastard."  
  
The sound of Yusuke's spirit gun had brought the attention of the others in the house. They arrived in the room, and immediately saw what had happened. Kuwabara and Kurama pulled Hiei behind them, to shield him.   
  
Koji spoke up more seriously. "I'm afraid we can't let you stand in our way, Yusuke."   
  
As Yusuke turned toward him he felt a powerful wave of energy emanating from Koji. His vision seemed to cloud over and was replaced by images of swirling clouds and rain. Within seconds his vision cleared and returned to him. He was on his back near one of the walls opposite Koji, and in considerable pain. Koji had lifted him with his mind and slammed him backwards. Before he could yell and consider his attack, Hiei had already moved. With a blur of movement, Hiei slashed at Koji. Koji dodged without much difficulty, smiling as he did so. Kazunori batted Hiei with his broken gun arm, knocking Hiei backwards. Hiei landed on his feet, sliding back a foot or so.  
  
Kazunori growled and looked down at his useless gun. "I suppose we can give you another day. You humans had better have machine shops in this town... until tehn enjoy your vacation, Hiei. Damian isn't likely to be lenient with you when you return. We'll be watching." He turned to Koji. "Let's go."  
  
Before anyone could fully take in what had been said, the two had vanished in a blur of speed. Yusuke struggled to his feet, with the help of Kayko. "There's something not right about them... no matter how polite Koji may act."  
  
Hiei was soundless as he resheathed his sword. "Maybe now you understand what I've been telling you. They are immensely talented... we can't afford to underestimate them."  
  
.....  
  
It was still dark the next morning when a figure appeared atop Yusuke's next door neighbor's chimney. Tall and lanky, they kneeled quietly on the perch of the chimney, viewing Yusuke's house with a look of analysis. He looked like a bird of prey, staring at the window to Yusuke's room, waiting for the moment when the occupants, who had spent the night, would depart, undoubtably together.  
  
Kazunori slept on the roof of the house, away from Koji. Koji thought about it for a moment, how they had worked as partner mercenaries for years, and how Kazunori remained as self contained as ever. A loner if there ever was one, with some truly entertaining habits. Kazunori had a tendency to be able to sleep anywhere, like a child he simply fell asleep anywhere he could. He slept in to midmorning always, if possible. Kazunori had never been the best as a partner comes, but he was strong. Koji, on the other hand had always been a very light sleeper and woke up early to stalk his prey. Silently he wondered how the coming day would go. As he wondered, a beeping sound permeated the stillness of the early morning. Kazunori first stirred, then sat up and answered the messenger he carried. Koji heard Damian's voice and imagined the way he would look on the video screen as Kazunori watched.  
  
"Sleeping on the job, I should have known." Damian's voice.  
  
Kazunori came out a growl, as usual in the morning when out in the field. "It's morning on earth... I can't hunt your prey until I've had coffee."  
  
Koji knew that was a bad move. Damian's voice came out a yell this time. "You had better track Hiei night and day! Kill him if you have to, I don't care! Just finish the job, I can't have him going to Koenma personally... Witnesses don't matter, as long as Hiei is erased, he can't come back into Spirit World unless it's in my possession!"  
  
Kazunori paused and coninued his growl. "You told us the job parameters yesterday. Must you continue to bark at us for the sake of hearing yourself? I certainly could have gotten it doen yesterday if you'd allowed me to take my toolbag before we left."  
  
Koji sighed and prepared for worse. Damian's voice had risen to an insane roar. "I have had enough! If you dont bring Hiei by sundown earth time tonight, I will send another team. And this time they'll be after you!" Koji heard the monotonous beep as the transmission ended.  
  
Kazunori layed back down to go back to sleep. "Call from Damian," he said lazily.  
  
Koji smiled despite himself. "Oh really? How's he doing?"  
  
"Insane...as always."  
  
Koji nodded slowly. "So what's he want now?"  
  
Kazunori. "Well I suppose you heard, but I'll humor you anyway. "He says, that if we don't have the target by sundown, he's sending a team to get us." He yawned. "I guess he's just not in a good mood."  
  
"Or maybe he doesn't like being egged on by toddler sized smartasses?"  
  
Kazunori began to answer, but fell asleep before he could.  
  
Koji turned back to the Uremeshi house and thought again of how the day might go. If Damian was to betray them, Koji thought to himself that he may like that more. In the end, he realized, Earth wasn't such a deplorable place. He could stay a while, make friends like Uremeshi's. The life of a human. He chuckled to himself. Romantisizing such a thing. Why, this place certainly had an affect on people.  
  
End of Chapter 3. Please R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fugitive of Darkness

Chapter 4: Round Two and the Second Team

by Rain Darkwood

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

Yusuke was the first to wake up that morning, or so he thought. He glanced blearily around the room, observing the various places his friends had found to sleep in. Kurama must have fallen asleep shortly after Yusuke, as he got a good spot on the comfortable sofa. Kayko had fallen asleep next to Yusuke, and he felt a pang of happiness at her loyalty to him. Kuwabara was harder to spot; he had somehow managed to get into the closet, and during the course of the night several garments had fallen on top of him. Botan had apparently stayed the night, and had fallen asleep still sitting at the table.

_Look at that, I woke up before Botan!_ Yusuke thought. _Maybe I should stand over her and surprise HER for once..._

Before he could do anything of the sort however, he spotted Hiei. Hiei was sitting upright under the window, his head resting on his arms, which were folded over his knees. Yusuke watched him for a moment, wondering just how vigilant Hiei could possibly be. It was an odd sight to see the consummate hunter asleep. Yusuke began to reach out an wave his hand in front of Hiei. But before he could, a voice spoke softly.

"What are you looking at?" Hiei wasn't asleep after all. His head rose, and Yusuke thought for a split second that he could detect the smallest ghost of a smile on Hiei's face.

"Just wondering if you were actually asleep. But then again I suppose you don't sleep, do you?"

"Don't be a fool, Yusuke. Of course I sleep. Nobody has ever seen the act performed, however." Hiei was in his usual cryptic mood.

Yusuke thought about responding to this, but instead simply stood up and made his way into the kitchen.

In his absence, Hiei looked around the room in observance of it's occupants. Within seconds, Yusuke's voice called out urgently.

"Hiei! You'd better get in here and look at this!" At the sound of his loud voice, Kuwabara snorted loudly and awoke, struggling helplessly in the cocoon of clothes that had wrapped around him as he tossed and turned in the night. Hiei ignored the fool and rushed into the kitchen.

On the counter, spelled humorously in cheerios, was the phrase "Sarayashiki Junior High Parking Lot - Noon". Hiei grunted.

"Noon..."

Yusuke chuckled quietly. "Well, it's like a spaghetti western, isn't it? They're lucky it's a Saturday... Nobody will be there."

Hiei turned away and replied monotonously. "Or perhaps they wouldn't care either way."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Noon came quickly, it seemed. Hiei was secretly grateful to find that all of them would accompany him to the parking lot. He did not feel they would be so necessary, he simply found himself feeling surprisingly gratified. As they walked down the street, Yusuke seemed to become overflowing with anticipation.

"I can't wait to meet up with them again... I don't know who you want, but I've got Kazunori. That little punk bugs me."

Hiei replied in his usual, monotone voice. "Hopefully you aren't foolish enough to think they'll be waiting for us there. Don't go looking behind you, but they've been following us ever since we left the house."

Kuwabara, naturally, looked behind him. "I don't see 'em..."

"I didn't mean they were walking. They are professional stalkers... they'll be in the trees or on the rooftops, always a step ahead of our eyes. No matter how fast you look from place to place, they'll move faster."

Kuwabara did not reply, but instead looked lost in thought.

As they entered the parking lot of Sarayashiki Junior High, The two hunters appeared, seemingly out of thin air, several meters ahead of them. The parking lot was completely empty, except for one car, which was relatively close to where Koji and Kazunori stood. Before Yusuke could speak, Hiei stepped forward and pushed Yusuke back gently.

"You don't need to help, at least not yet."

Koji spoke up immediately. "How honorable! Coming all the way down here and then refusing the help of your friends! What was it all for then, Hiei?"

Hiei stayed silent for a moment. "I cannot allow you to take the artifact back to Damian. If I should fail to defend myself against your attack, I must at least pass it on to the Spirit Detective."

Yusuke spoke. "If you should fail to defend yourself, I'll already be all over these guys before you hit the ground! Nevermind any artifacts!"

Koji laughed quietly, but Kazunori remained emotionless, staring at Yusuke. Koji replied. "Your decision is honorable, possessor of the Jagan. Oh yes," he added, as looks of surprise dawned on the faces of Kurama and Yusuke. "You cannot imagine my skill at watching prey. I know more about Hiei than Hiei knows about himself." He paced back and forth, thinking. "...Fine. If you'll defend yourself alone, only one of us shall attack you. After all, had we known you'd do this we wouldn't have both needed to come." He started to roll up his sleeves, but Kazunori held out a hand, gesturing for him to stop.

Kazunori stepped forward. "I will face you," He said simply, adjusting a few small switches on his gun arm. It was a fitting match. Both were notoriously silent and short-tempered, and both seemed to speak constantly in one tone. In was a battle match made in heaven.

Hiei's hand slowly moved to the handle of his katana, and he stood in position to attack. At the same time, Kazunori's gun arm stood nearly aimed, and he stared at Hiei. Within a blink of an eye, both disappeared, dashing with blinding speed toward one another. As Hiei slashed his sword relentlessly, Kazunori blocked every blow, somehow finding time to aim bursts of gunfire at Hiei.

Yusuke noticed immediately that the bullets, which were missing Hiei as he dodged, were not tearing holes in the brick walls or the ground. Koji seemed to read his mind. "Spirit Bullets. Like barely smaller versions of your spirit gun bullets, each contains a small amount of Kazunori's immense spirit energy. They fire so rapidly that being hit with only one, though devastating enough, is impossible. Your friend is very lucky to be able to dodge so many - but he will likely not last long."

This was shocking news. Yusuke turned back to the fight, watching closely. Kazunori seemed to be driving Hiei back, as Hiei was devoting himself entirely to dodging the bullets or blocking them with his sword. Kazunori remained grim looking, his facial expression unchanged. "You cannot last forever," He said calmly, now walking toward Hiei as he fired away. Hiei was straining himelf, it was obvious. Finally, with a groan of frustration-turned-pain, Hiei miscalculated a dodge and was struck with a bullet. He recoiled in pain, as another stream of bullets collided with his chest.

Yusuke jumped in shock. "Hiei!"

Hiei fell to the ground as Kazunori stopped firing, his body smoking slightly. He struggled to get up, and Kazunori laughed; a cold, derisive sound. But as yusuke watched, Hiei's writhing form disappeared. Kazunori saw this with only a split second to react. He held up his gun arm defensively, just as Hiei's katana smashed into it, and Hiei fell full force against him. Kazunori had no time to reverse the onslaught, struggling to block every slashing blow from Hiei's sword. Kazunori finally gave a heaving block with his gun arm, blocking Hiei's blow but failing to see the next one. Hiei slashed at his midsection too fast for Kazunori to see, and a bloody gash was left across his stomach. Hiei stopped his onslaught and stood, watching for Kazunori's reaction. Kazunori stood frozen, his mouth still closed tightly as he looked at his own bleeding stomach. He looked up at Hiei with an expression of pure loathing.

Yusuke couldn't believe it. Before he could cheer out for Hiei, however, a peculiar, crackling sound filled the air. Kazunori was lifted above the ground, still clutching his stomach in pain. Yusuke looked toward Koji, and saw quickly what had happened. Koji was raising his hand carelessly, apparently levitating Kazunori. As Yusuke watched, Kazunori's wound slowly shrunk, and then disappeared. he was as good as new again.

Hiei looked completely taken aback as Kazunori landed smartly on the asphalt again. Kazunori examined his healed midsection, and then looked back up at Hiei. The old expressionless look was back again.

"You've been lucky for today. To heal completely, I'll need another day. We shall have to finish this tomorrow... if necessary." He turned his back on Hiei and walked back to where Koji stood waiting. Hiei remained where he stood, watching. Koji spoke up as Kazunori joined him.

"The teachers that work at this school, they are regarded as authority figures who govern the children of the community, is that correct?"

Yusuke was confused. "Yeah, I guess so. Why?"

Koji smiled. "You'd better get home quickly then, before one of you is blamed for what happened to that teacher's vehicle."

Yusuke looked over at the only car in the parking lot, which was next to Kazunori and appeared to be fine. "What?"

As he said this, Kazunori reared back with his gun arm and struck the car. Instantly, the entire back end of the car was crushed into a flattened pancake of metal, pushed with force against the ground, and then bouncing back up again with a screech of twisted metal. Koji and Kazunori disappeared.

Yusuke jumped. "Go!"

They all turned fast and ran from the parking lot, Yusuke at the lead and laughing uncontrollably; of the entire group, only he knew what teacher owned that car. In the distance of the parking lot behind them, Mr. Iwamoto's voice cried out, "MY CAR!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazunori nursed his wounds on the rooftop, strapping gauze carefully around the wound on his chest, which remained, but was no longer serious. Koji, meanwhile, answered the messenger as it beeped.

"Hello, Damian."

"So is it done, Koji?"

"I'm afraid we've come to a bit of a problem. It is not yet complete." Damian seethed on the other end.

"You... this... betrayal... you've failed... no choice... I'll...!"

"Sir, perhaps you should sit down."

"I AM SITTING!" Koji winced.

"Perhaps you do not understand the difficulty of the mission, Damian, sir. Hiei is not easy to capture."

"You did it once, and now you can't do it again?"

"There is a small difference when the prey is aware it is being stalked, sir. Hiei is very cautious normally, now his cautiousness has doubled."

"WELL, IVE HAD IT WITH YOUR EXCUSES! I'M SENDING IN RUBY AND DOYLE, AND THEY'LL BE STALKING YOU TOO! GOODBYE, YOU WORTHLESS TOOL!"

With that, the messenger clicked and the transmission ended. Koji blinked and put it away.

Although Kazunori had surely been listening, he asked anyway. "Who was it?"

"The pizza guy, he can't find our place."

"Smartass. So Damian's had it, huh? Doesn't matter, I never really considere dus employees of him anyway... He's a bit posessive, and we're more like contactors, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite. Well, I suppose we'd better keep an eye out for ourselves. No point continuing our hunt for the youkai."

"Well, this situation has become more than a little strange, has it not? Here we came to this ugly place to hunt prey, and now we are forced to remain here defensively, becoming prey ourselves."

"I don't think it is so bad."

Kazunori laughed. "The situation?"

"No, the place. Earth is not so bad. It is... complex, to say the least. Just what I mean by that, I don't know." Kazunori was silent, but Koji knew that he was watching him. They did not speak again for several minutes. Finally Kazunori spoke quietly.

"It isn't so bad. Perhaps there are just too many rules, however."

End of Chapter 4 - Read and Review!


End file.
